dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzivan 4: The Last Act
'''Blitzivan 4: The Last Act 'is a 2006 El Kadsreian science-fiction action tokusatsu superhero film directed by Frederick Lloyd and Max Axis, written by Max Axis and Akira Hisashi, and distributed by El TV Kadsre Films and Silver Bullet Pictures. It is the fourth installment in the Blitzivan film series. The film revolves around Blitzivan as he attempts to reverse the events that were caused by a machine created by Ivy's former friend-turned rival Erik Barrios. The film premiered on June 5, 2006, at the Fox Village Theater and was released on June 7, 2006. The film received positive reviews from critics and grossed over $710 million against its $188 million budget, making it one of the highest-grossing films of 2006. While originally Intended to be the final installment in the Blitzivan film series, it was eventually followed by the fifth film, [[Blitzivan: 10 Years Later|''Blitzivan: 10 Years Later]], in 2007, and the sixth film, ''Blitzivan: 20 Years Later'', in 2017. Plot in an underground lab, a man has been finishing his latest machine, which he hoped can "alter reality to a better timeline". He then activates the machine, sending a yellow shockwave all over Mirai City. A day later, Ray wakes up to find something odd in his surroundings. Mirai City has been taking over by a guy named Mr. Barrios, and all of the citizens were forced to work for him. Ray heads to Ivy to explain what happened, and Ivy said that she felt the same too. Ray was relieved that he and Ivy weren't affected by the shockwave's effects. The two head out to investigate what happened while being undetected at the same time to avoid getting caught by the Securi-Cons who were patrolling the streets. Unknownst to them, the Securi-Droids caught their presence and the duo are engaged in a full-on fight. But both were defeated and were sent to Mr.Barrios' main headquarters where they have been taken as hostages. The two woke up in a mysterious lab, where Mr.Barrios has been waiting for them. Ray tries to break free from the grasp but was shocked when he discovers that his reactor was missing. Barrios arrives and was surprised that the duo wasn't affected completely, he then plans to brainwash Ray and Ivy to become his newest soldiers but was thwarted when they both managed to escape the headquarters. In the midst of the chase, the duo were suddenly attacked by the Securi-Cons and the Swattus, a giant robot, but the duo were rescued by a group and their armored van. They then take the duo in a hidden base, where they introduce themselves as the survivors of the shockwave. They explained that the machine Barrios made caused the main timeline to be altered, hence why it became different once they were awake. Ivy then explains to them that she has a connection to Barrios; his full name was Erik Barrios, and that he and Ivy were former friends. Erik suddenly became jealous of Ivy's work and performed dangerous experiments in order to prove to everyone that he was much more superior than her, but people dismissed his experiments as "too dangerous", hence why he disappeared and potentially created the machine to alter the timeline. The next day, the group plans to execute a full-on attack at the headquarters, but Ivy declines, saying that the headquarters would be heavily-guarded, so they changed the plan to have them disguise as the Securi-Cons and have some of the members as their captives. Luckily for them, they had enough deactivated Securi-Cons to use. The group then headed towards the headquarters, explaining that they managed to find their base. Once they headed in the main lab, the group began to attack, distracting them long enough to have Ray and Ivy to enter Barrios' main room. Once they entered Barrios' room, they soon find the machine that altered the timeline, and they both plan to reset the machine to go back into the main timeline. Unfortunately for them, Barrios sneak attack them from behind, and the trio engaged in a 1-vs-3 fight. Just when they're about to be defeated, Ray leaps into the machine and presses the reset button, while Ivy kicks Barrios into the machine at the same time, causing yet another shockwave. Once Ray and Ivy were awake, they discovered that the machine changed the timeline back into its original timeline. After that, the duo and the group celebrated their victory. Ivy then wonders what happened to Erik Barrios, but Ray just told her to forget about it, saying that he might've disappeared. In a post-credits scene, it's revealed that Erik Barrios didn't disappear, but rather time-warped back into the prehistoric ages, where he was eaten alive by a T-Rex. Cast * Patrick Cruz as Ray Daichi/Blitzivan ** Seiji Takaiwa as Blitzivan (suit) * Paulina Tan as Ivy Daichi * James Marsden as Erik Barrios * Henry Schumacher as Commander Lex Aurrceo * Alya Chiasa as Kornelia * Azami Chitose as Ronawa * Kazuhiko Manzo as Taramo * Masakazu Minori as Zanghorf * The ActionMasters Stuntmen as the Securi-Cons * The BommMasters Stuntmen as the Townspeople/Crowd Production Category:2006 Category:2006 films Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:El Kadsreian films Category:El Kadsre Category:Action films Category:Science fiction films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:Blitzivan Category:PG-rated films